


end

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spinel finds that her happiness won’t come from destroying the earth, but instead will come from someone who lived there.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	end

_ Six-thousand years. _

Six-thousand years, huh? 

Six-thousand, and she was finally fed up. She should have gone much longer if she _ really  _ wanted to, but maybe it was a good idea to finally  _ grow up  _ now and find new hobbies. Something that looked good on her. Something vengeful.

Pink Diamond’s son, huh?  _ Easy. _

He was but a little boy. She could take him easily, and even more after that if she really wanted to. But she was feeling generous. How lucky for him.

She almost felt bad.

He was naive, gullible and impressionable.  _ Just like she once was. _

But everyone has to learn some way, right? And unfortunately she didn’t get it the easy way — so neither would he. 

_ Loving, innocent, stupid.  _

It was a cute look on her when she was the epitome of all of those shameful qualities. But now? Oh, boy — you may as well associate the word ‘Spinel’ with blood now. That’s how life worked, right? You’re handed a too good to be true reality, it backfires and you get back up, and find a way to continue going on. Right?

She supposed he hadn’t received his harsh truth yet. The sparkle in his eye sickened her to some degree while she loaded up the injector with bio poison. 

_ Poor things.  _

If anyone thinks life is something to enjoy, then did they have another thing coming. A plethora of things, to be exact. If Spinel couldn’t be happy, and every waking second of her new life was reminding herself to forget about Pink Diamond was absolute torture, then why should they enjoy a nice sunny day without a care in the world? 

_ What did she do to deserve it? What did they do that she didn’t? _

It was all a matter of not overstepping the line of thinking too hard, or else the pressure that she was feeling in her core would shatter her right then and there.  _ If you don’t, then who will?  _ Was what she had to keep telling herself. 

It’s not like her fulfillment would just be served to her on a golden platter. She had to serve herself! It’s a cruel world and life isn’t always pretty. Especially not for unfortunate cases like herself.

And for a fleeting moment while she watched a radar that led her to the planet  _ Earth _ , she doubted herself. 

She doubted whether or not ruining someone else’s life would make hers better. After all, she-who-must-not-be-named ruined her life — and look where that got her.  _ Dead. _

Would she suddenly be happy if she destroyed such a peaceful, independent establishment? Would all of her problems vanish into thin air after they were all obliterated?

_ Why was she doing this?...  _

_ Why did she want to hurt innocent people so bad? _

All of her thoughts ran tougher within that fleet of a second, though. Then she was right back to the vindictive, stubborn square one. It was too late to take this all back now. Her, in all of her fury has entered the undisturbed stratosphere and the foreignness of her victimized machinery had already taken effect on the weather conditions, turning the clouds a sad shade of grey. Almost grey like her motivation to do this. Grey like the color of her previously saturated, innocent soul. 

It was all for a good reason, right? Surely it was. 

_ Her happiness.  _

Nothing was more important than the wellness of oneself. It’s okay because soon, she’ll be numb to all of the weight weighing her down. 

She’d find happiness following the destruction of Steven Universe and everything he calls home. Someday, somewhere, somehow. She’d find it, in something. Someone. It would come to her, however it must.

The injector touches bases with the Earth, and rudely establishes its stay by planting itself into the soil.

Nothing wrong with introducing herself. They’d be dead soon, anyway. Why not make a new friend along the way? Friends are just sad people sticking together to make themselves feel better about their sad, miserable lives. 

Spinel didn’t need friends. She doesn’t have friends, and it’s because she chose not to. What are fri **end** s for? Don’t get yourself so attached to a person who shares their lunch with you at school only for it to end when you least expect it to.

They’ll just find someone new to obsess over. Someone else to throw their life away to. It must be such a hard thing for a mortal mind to grasp. 

Everything is so soon to end. That’s both a good thing, and a bad thing in some cases. 

It all ends, and soon her pain would, as well. 

This was a good way to end things, right?

She was doing the right thing. 

...Well, 

_ At least before their gazes met, she was. _


End file.
